


Cowboy Brave

by Soberreign



Series: Kage-Watch [2]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Kagerou Project, Gen, M/M, Only Jesse and Hanzo are prevalent, Overwatch Characters acting out Kagepro Songs, Younger characters, the rest are Background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soberreign/pseuds/Soberreign
Summary: Jesse McCree wasn't always the bravest kid, but after a freak incident, and a new family, he may be able to find what "courage" is.Young Jesse Mcree and Hanzo Shimada in "Shonen Brave"





	Cowboy Brave

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Crossover fic I wrote, while on a roadtrip listening to Shonen Brave on repeat. McCree and Hanzo are aged down to around 13-15, about.
> 
> Forgive me for any inconsistencies with the characters or the accent.

Jesse McCree was never a brave kid, which is why it was all the more surprising when he joined the Deadlock Gang. While not brave, his skill with a gun was undeniable, and the other members envied and hated him for that.

One day he ran away from all of them. They would find him eventually, but for a while he would have some peace. It was raining outside, and soon his clothes were soaked. That's when he found a dog, as rainsoaked as he was. 

“Ye won't bully me, right?” It didn't protest when he came over to it. 

“Will ye be m’friend?” He asked it. It whined, and began to lick his face.

“Hey, that tickles!” He laughed. He embraced the dog, and it thumped it's tail against the wet ground.

“We won't have to use words, that's how good friends we’ll be.” He declared, although he really wanted to say something.

Little did he know, some of the others saw him.

 

He visited the dog periodically, afraid to bring it into the gang. But one day when he went to visit it, he heard barking. He ran towards the sound, and saw members of the gang, trying to throw his dog into the river.

“Hey!” He yelled. Some of them stopped, but others still struggled with the dog. They picked him up, and threw him into the river.

“No!” He couldn't lose his only friend, so he jumped into the river. He didn't know how to swim, and at most the dog was paddling to no avail against the raging river.

“Help! Help!” He shouted. He held onto the dog, and they bobbed up and down into the water. When his head submerged, he barely held his breath, before his head emerged and he only had the slightest moment to take a breath before he was submerged again. Eventually, the breath left hid and the dogs body, and Jesse swore he saw a black snake, black as midnight with crimson eyes swim towards him…

He woke up on the riverbank, breathing heavily and cold. He looked around for his dog, but it wasn't anywhere. Then he remembered the other members, and he…

He looked at his reflection in a puddle. What looked up was a boy that looked like him, dressed like him, except he stared back with crimson eyes. Just like the snake. With nowhere else to go, went back to the Deadlock Gang.

_ “Why's he so dirty?”  _ a voice shot through his head. He looked around, everyone was staring at him, no one had spoken. Suddenly, all these voices shot through his head.

_ “God, I hate him.” “Should I play a prank on him?” _ _ “What's with those eyes?” _

All these voices shot through his head, and even clamping his hands on his ears didn't help. This made the voices even worse, and he ran into his room.

 

Jesse eventually figured out that those voices were people thoughts. This came in handy when on missions, he could hear what people we're gonna do, and back up his allies or expect a ganker. This made his teammates hate him even more.

_ “Signed a deal with the devil, he did. Just wish he'd collect soon.” “He's takin’ all the glory, I hate him so much.” “I wish he'd just die already.” _

_ “What would he do with a gun at his temple right now?” _

“Shut up! Just shut up!” He stood up and took out Peacemaker.

“All of you, you're gonna kill me!”

“Woah, woah, calm down Jesse.” Someone said.

_ “Fuck, how did he know?”  _ That person thought.

“Don't think I haven't heard! Y’all don't like me none! Y’all want me dead!”

“That's not true!’ Someone said.

_ “Hit the nail on the coffin.”  _ They thought.

_ “Well, can't help it now.” _

_ “What, we doin’ this now?” _

_ “He’ll get a few of us before he's pumped full of bullets.” _

This was when he learned of the other part of his red eyes. Thoughts weren't the only things they stole.  _ Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang. _ Reload. Repeat. When he came to his senses, he was standing in a room full of blood. 12 bodies on the floor, a single bullet straight through their heads.“Guess this is what I get for havin’ hope.” He laughed. Then he cried. Then he screamed. And screamed. Something to fill the silence. Anything to fill the silence.

Blackwatch found him there, laying in a pool of blood, screaming. They took him in, and no one knew he caused the Deadlock Massacre.

In Overwatch he found something closer to a family, but there were still people who feared him.

_ “He came from Deadlock right?” _

_ “Why did he survive?” _

_ “Hmph, he needs to toughen up.”  _ A woman thought.

“You look tired.” She said, and gave a genuinely warm smile. 

_ “He's been though a lot.” _

“You've been though a lot, McCree. I will help you get oriented. I am Ana Amari.”

He was put into Blackwatch, as he didn't do well with the large amount of people in Overwatch missions. He met Ana’s daughter Fareeha, and they became fast friends. His mental state became better, according to Dr. Ziegler, but he still had nightmares about that room.

However, everything came to a head when Blackwatch was deployed in Hanamura, Japan. While they weren't sent to immediately fight a threat, they were sent to monitor the Shimada clan. However with his cowboy outfit and otherwise foreigner appearance, he stood out immediately.

_ “What's an American doing here?” _

_ “Why does he look like a cowboy?” _

_ “Eugh, he look ugly.” _

Back in Overwatch there was Lena's optimism, Ana’s kindness, Fareeha to help balance him out, but they weren't here right now. When he looked at his teammate, he heard loud and clear, _ “What are you looking at, runt?” _

“I-I think I'll search ov’r yonder.” He pointed in a direction. They nodded.  _ “Good riddance.”  _ Most of them thought.

He walked until he went around a corner, and then he ran. As he ran through streets and alleys, he could hear stranger's thoughts chase after him. He ran through the city until he came upon the edge of a forest. He ran until he was out of breath.

He braced himself on his knees. Wait, where was he? Was there a forest near Hanamura? He waded through the bushes, and he felt long arms snake down onto him. He struggled out of their grasp, and when he saw them, they were only vines. He sighed, and moved on. He didn't see any sort of path, marker, anything that hinted at civilization anymore.

He felt something in the air, and a faint buzzing. Suddenly, all around him was a swarm of mosquitos. He waved his arms everywhere and ran, didn't see where he was going, and tripped on a bush down a cliff.

When he stopped, he wasn't chased by mosquitos anymore, and in front of him was a large tower.

_ “Will I see a drawn tomorrow again?.”  _ The voice in his head said wistfully. But then immediately afterwards, the same voice cried,  _ “Someone, anyone. Save me. It's so lonely here.” _

This voice reminded Jesse of himself, the kid who's scared of being lonely. Then he remembered something Ana asked him.

“Are you scared of their hearts? Do you lack the bravery to make a change?”

“That ain’t true.” Jesse said under his breath, and knocked on the door. When no answer came, he slowly opened the door.

Inside was a rather fantastic library, straight out of a fairy tale. The thoughts came from upstairs. He climbed the stairs, and on the second floor a boy was sitting on the floor.

Long, straight black hair, with his head in his hands.

_ “Today, yesterday, and the day before,”  _ his thoughts said,  _ “I dreamed that this whole world would break so easily.” _

_ He saw a dark room, filled with bodies. Everyone was seriously injured, but they were all dear friends of this boy. An old woman in a beret. A girl with a glowing tunic. A boy with green hair. A girl next to a hunk of metal. A boy with long dreads. And a man with a cowboy hat and long red serape. _

_ “I'm scared.”  _ the boy thought.

“It hurts.” the boy cried.

Jesse was apprehensive about how to approach this boy, but then he remembered all the westerns he watched, a brave cowboy saving the damsel in distress. Why couldn't he save him like in a western?

Jesse knelt in front of the boy, and he looked up with watery crimson eyes. Jesse felt a swell of some feeling, and with it he said. “Even if that's true, it'll be alright, so don't cry.”

And for the first time since the river, Jesse's eyes turned brown. 

The boy's eyes widened, then he smiled.

“What are you, a cowboy?” He said.

Jesse puffed out his chest, “Only about the best this side of the world!”

The boy snorted, and began to laugh.

“Who are you, cowboy?” He asked

“The name's McCree. Jesse McCree.” he said, 

“I am Hanzo.” he said, wiping away tears.

“Nice t’meet ya, Hanzo.” he said.

“Hey...why are you here?” Jesse asked.

Hanzo looked down, “I was put in here by strangers. They came, and Genji…” he started to tear up.

“Oh, don’t cry. Here.” Jesse took off his serape and wrapped it around the two of them. He huddled next to Hanzo, and he seemed to calm down a bit.

“Both of us...We fell into this deep, black void. But when I woke up here, Genji was gone.” he said quietly.

“Hey, that’s...I can relate. I tried to save m’dog, but I fell into this pitch black hole. And when I woke up, I had these red eyes.”

“You came from America, right? What’s it like there?”

Jesse pushed up his cowboy hat, and grinned, “Well, where I’m from…” He told Hanzo of a large desert where he spent his days as the best cowboy in the world. While he did ad-lib a lot, Hanzo was enraptured.

Jesse’s radio crackled. “McCree, Report In.” It was Reyes.

He fumbled in for it under the serape, and pulled it out, “McCree, reportin’.”

“McCree, where the hell are you? We were supposed to be looking for the Shimada kid.” When Hanzo heard that, his eyes widened.

“My name is Shimada...were you sent to find me?” he asked.

“T’be honest, I got lost and heard ye.” Jesse admitted.

“Can I trust your friends?” Hanzo asked, worried.

Jesse thought, then said, “Of course. If they give you any trouble, you can tell me and I’ll give them what for!” That was mostly true, except he didn’t say he would tell Ana and  _ she  _ would tell them off.

“Reyes, I think I found ‘im.”

“What!? We’re coming, stay right there.”

 

Strike Commander Reyes came with a group of soldiers, and they escorted Hanzo and Jesse to their base in Hanamura. Reyes put a hand on Jesse’s shoulder, “You did good, for a runt,” he said with a smirk.

“ _ I’m proud of you.”  _ he thought.

Jesse tipped his hat, and smiled, “All in a day’s work.”

And so Hanzo was recruited into Blackwatch. Jesse quickly found out by listening to thoughts that the Shimada estate had burnt down to the ground, and no one was left alive except for Hanzo. He held Hanzo’s hand as Ana explained it to him. But, Hanzo was glad to have a family again, and one with the same red eyes as him.

And from then on, his life in Blackwatch improved, even though it was nearly the same. The mean voices from beyond his mind’s door were never heard again.


End file.
